Silent Attraction
by Black-Lightniing
Summary: SS - Serenity never really paid attention to the rich CEO, but one day, everything changes with a job offer. What if she ends up closer than she'd like? Either way, trouble is sure to ensue. (CH. 5 UP) (Rated for lang. and slightly suggestive material)
1. The Beginning of it All

Ok. Here goes!!! Okay, this is one of my first fics, so please review! Anyways, it's a S/S, warnings.....maybe for language and people getting hit by cars....um....that's about it.

Seto: oh, joy.

Serenity: Hey, you're not the one that _------censored for spoilers---------_!!! You have no reason to be nervous!!!

BlackLightning: Heh heh heh.....seto, disclaimer!!!

Seto: Blah, blah, blah, BlackLightning doesn't own Yugioh. Happy?

BlackLightning: Very. On with the story!

* * *

**Silent Attraction  
**_Chapter 1 - The Beginning of It All_

Seto got out of his limo and ascended the stairs leading to his mansion. Once he got inside, he looked around for Mokuba. Suddenly, a maid ran up to him covered in....was that whipped cream? She took one look at Kaiba, and then screamed.

"I can't stand one more second with that little terror in the house! I quit! Now! I'm never coming back!"

Seto was left dumbfounded as the maid rushed past him. Usually it was him that fired the maids.....oh well...saved him the trouble. Mokuba entered the foyer, saw Seto, and gulped.

Seto looked at Mokuba and said, "Once I find out what happened here, you are in trouble, mister."

Mokuba just stared as a deer caught in the headlights, then, once he came to his senses, ran the opposite direction. Seto sighed, then walked through the halls to his security booth, watched the day's tapes, made a mental note to punish Mokuba, and made another mental note to hire a babysitter for Mokuba over the weekends and after school. Since their schools got out at the same time, logic would dictate that they both got home at the same time, but most of the time Seto had some sort of meeting.

He sighed and retired to his room with his laptop. Most people should think that Seto was some cold-hearted billionaire that lived surrounded by computers all day, but Kaiba liked his comforts. His room, located at the top story, was painted a rich cobalt blue, adorned with iridescent white curtains, sheets, and trim. Instead of a room, his living space was more along the lines of an apartment, even though it was about as large as Serenity's whole house. Off to the left, there was a fully stocked kitchen where, if he liked, could order the mechanical chef to fix any meal he liked. There was a walk-in closet the size of most normal people's room, and a bathroom the same size, outfitted in pearl and cobalt. He could pretty much survive up there for a couple of weeks without leaving the room, as he had designed it that way after they ripped out the old director's quarters. He had left the haunted little rooms at the end of the hallway; Seto could not get himself to go near them to examine whatever was still in there.

Seto sighed, threw himself down on his feather-soft couch, and pulled out his laptop. Opening it, he looked through the day's job hunters in the online version of the Domino newspaper.

"Avocados (Seto: what the...), no, Baby toys, no, baby sitters, here we go."

Seto scrolled through the list of names when one caught his eye. He stared at it for a minute or two, and then began to laugh, slowly and deeply. He used his database to search for the applicant's AIM name. Once found, he was delighted to find she was already online. He logged in himself, and sent her a message.

Serenity, with a sigh, deposited her school bag on the floor, and then raced off to the computer to see if she had gotten any replies to the ad she had put in the paper. She logged on to the computer, checked her email, saw nothing, then IMed Mai. They talked for a while, argued as to whether Joey liked her, argued as to whether Serenity had a crush on anyone, then Mai logged off. Serenity was about to do the same, when a new message caught her eye. It was from a '**BlueEyesSK**' Serenity stared at the name. It wasn't a question of who it was, but more of why the CEO was taking the time to IM her. She shrugged, and then clicked on the box. When the message screen popped up, she stared at what was written.

**BlueEyesSK**: Wheeler. I have a proposition for you.  
**BlueEyesSK:** I'm sure you didn't really expect anyone to respond to your babysitting ad, did you?  
**BlueEyesSK:** I know you're there, Wheeler, answer me.

Serenity typed back an answer, and so it went.

**DarkandSerene9395:** Are you offering me a job, Kaiba? Last I checked, you were older than me and could pretty much take care of yourself.  
**BlueEyesSK:** Don't be an idiot. I'm offering you a job taking care of Mokuba after school on weekdays from 2:30-5:00, and Saturday from 11:00-4:00. Sundays you could have off.  
**DarkandSerene9395:** How much?  
**BlueEyesSK:** How about $75 an hour?  
**DarkandSerene9395:** O.O Must be nice to be rich.  
**DarkandSerene9395:** When would I start?  
**BlueEyesSK:** Tomorrow.  
**DarkandSerene9395:** What about every other Saturday off?  
**BlueEyesSK:** Don't push your luck. Maybe. If you're good.  
**DarkandSerene9395:** Right. Hold on one second.

Serenity yelled to Joey in the other room.  
  
"Joey? Can I babysit Mokuba after school? It'll pay $75 an hour!"

Joey responded, "If it's not Mokuba KAIBA then sure! ...did you say 75?"

Serenity yelled back, "Yes to both! But we really need the money to pay for rent! Can't you put aside your and Kaiba's little rivalry for a second and think about how much money that is?"

Joey thought, then yelled back, "I'll let ya go ONCE and if he does anything to ya, you're quitting."

**DarkandSerene9395:** You've got yourself a deal.  
**BlueEyesSK:** Muahahahaha...  
**DarkandSerene9395:** o.O  
**BlueEyesSK:** I've always wanted to say that...  
**DarkandSerene9395:** Psycho  
_DarkandSerene9395 has logged off._

The next day at school, Serenity saw Kaiba quite a bit in her classes. Usually she just glared at him if he insulted any of the Wheelers, or ignored him the rest of the time. Now she often found herself just staring at him for no reason, except when once in their Business Ed class he noticed her looking and turned one of his 'I'm-a-rich-guy-and-you're-pathetic' smirks on her, making her flush and miss what the sensei was saying. Two minutes later, Serenity was passed a note. It was from Kaiba. She opened it and read what was written. She flushed, then glared at him. Serenity immediately tried to ignore him for the rest of class, but he sat one row ahead of her, so it was kind of hard. She couldn't help staring when he ran his hand through is hair...suddenly she had an urge to touch his hair. It looked so soft and thick....She restrained herself, and tried to focus on what the sensei was saying.

"Well, class, as you know, the end-of-semester project has yet to be assigned. Well, here it is. You and a classmate will be given a fake company. You will be put through a number of simulations and the team with the most-flourishing company will be awarded extra credit points in addition to a high grade. I will hand out the information sheets later, but now for the partners."

Seto noticed quite a few eyes turned his way. Great. As the CEO of a wide-spanning company, he was the desired teammate. He just prayed that he wouldn't get stuck with an idiot, a fangirl, or Wheeler, (as she didn't really fit into either category)...he would have loved to call her an idiot, but she had almost as good grades as he did. Still, she would be better than some moron staring at him the whole time... then again.... He turned around to see her looking his way. She flushed again and focused on the blackboard. He surveyed the rest of the class. He didn't see any intelligent faces looking his way. Maybe, a part of his brain said, she would be fun to have as a partner.... lets see. She blushes easily, is sister to a mutt that I like to annoy, and gets good grades! I could hold the threat of his sister's grade above the mutt's head if he tried anything... His musing was cut off by the sensei talking once again.

"Very well. The partners will be like this. I have split the roster in half according to last name. I will write this on the board. The person opposite your name is your new partner."

Kaiba saw quite a few disappointed faces as people realized that K and B, or K and N wouldn't be paired up. Speaking of which.... he looked up at the board, and his mouth dropped open.

GARDNER Tea.....................................VALENTINE Mai  
**KAIBA SETO......................................WHEELER SERENITY  
**MOTOU Yugi.......................................YAKI Ukusi

Serenity felt her heart in her throat when it came to her name.....SETO KAIBA?!? How dare the sensei! The big project that could make or break her grade, and she was stuck with –wait a tic.......a CEO of a very successful company.....her mind turned over this new piece of information...certainly Kaiba would want the best grade....that meant hers too.... About now Serenity finally noticed the number of dirty looks she was getting from her classmates....except of course from Yugi, Tea, and Mai, who were giving her looks of pity. They knew Kaiba wouldn't give her an easy time. But she at least realized the use of a CEO, no matter how stuck up... The bell rang and signaled class time was over for the day. Serenity hurried out of class because she had a babysitting job to get to...

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, a discarded bit of paper was left of the floor. It read, "See something you like? Don't forget, 2:30, my house. Mokuba is waiting."

* * *

Btw, i know i'm using dollars, b/c i'm not going to bother with yen...sorry. and most of the school stuff is made up, i have no idea what japanese schools are like. 

Yay!!! I'm finished with the first chapter!!!!! Please please please review!!!! Byes!!!

-BlackLightning


	2. The Encounter

Ok, I'm finally back!!! So sorry for the long wait, but school was making itself known in the form of loads o' homework. But we're back, so no worries! Anywayz, I'll stop talking now!

Seto: That would be good.

Seto: ::suddenly suspended from the ceiling with gag in mouth::

Me: heheh...um.... I'm lazy, Serenity, get out here!

Serenity: ::is drug out by pair of trained chimps::

Me: Disclaimer. NOW!  
  
Serenity: ::forced to speak:: blacklightning doesn't own Yugioh, only the story, so HAH! She sux... grr...

Me: -- thanx.

AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

**Silent Attraction  
**_Chapter 2 - The Encounter_

Serenity walked out of the school, her face burning. She was going to be late to her first day at work! And all because her stupid locker wouldn't open, and when it did, it expelled everything in it out on to the floor. By the time she was done replacing everything, she noticed the time and hurried out.

Serenity looked up and came to a stop five feet from the edge of the curb. There, shimmering in its ebon way, worth more than her whole apartment, waited a limo; its door ajar. Inside sat Mr. CEO himself, patently bored, perpetual smirk on his face.

"Get in." he commanded, his tone offering no room for negotiation.

She spoke, after recovering her voice, tone biting. "Fine," she retorted, "I'm not thick enough to pass up a ride in a limo...even if it means being stuck with you."

He just glared.

She acquiesced, slipping in, the door clanging shut after her. She jumped, nearly banging her head on the ceiling.

He chuckled, watching her squirm onto the plush leather across from him. She spoke, tired, the lilt of her voice bringing Seto out of his thoughts.

"How long until we reach the mansion?" she queried.

He replied without even making eye contact.

"Ten minutes." His voice was as unfeeling and cold as the machines he worked with. Such was the voice of his inner personality. For the first time since accepting the job, Serenity felt the first stirrings of fear. She hadn't planned on dealing with Kaiba himself, just his little brother. Ah well. Nothing she could do about it now.

Kaiba looked up as he noticed movement in the car with him. His curiosity was raised as Serenity shifted around, moving her backpack behind her. Suddenly, she began removing her jacket, letting it slip seductively down her arms, revealing the small shirt she had under it. His face heated up as Seto thought furiously '_What is she doing? She's scaring the #! out of me! I thought she wasn't like those other sluts..._' His thoughts trailed off as she laid down, head resting on her backpack and jacket, eyes closed in rest. Kaiba tried to tear his eyes away from the beautiful figure, but he couldn't...

His eyes roamed from her face. He couldn't help but notice how her flimsy tanktop stretched across her body. He felt the temperature rise, and it wasn't due to the heat outside. He tried in vain to block out all his thoughts, but he had lost even before the race had begun. His mind kept telling himself, '_Why am I even paying attention to this dog?... She's beneath me, the lowest of the low! I can have any woman in the world I want. This little runt is not going to distract me. She's a Wheeler, for crying out loud!_'**"But a cute Wheeler..."** his conscience slyly remarked. Kaiba went crazy. _'I don't care WHO she is, she's pathetic and a wimp! I could crush her in an instant! Wipe out her family's name and money in an hour!' _**"Funny you should use the word 'crush'..."** _'Shut up! I order you to shut up!"_ **"Sorry, we don't come with mute buttons."** Kaiba was seething by now. Had Serenity been able to see this exchange, she would be very afraid now...

...so it's a good thing she didn't. That would have scared her off too soon. Then who would Kaiba have to torture? ((Seto: MOVING ON!))

Serenity relaxed, letting all the day's events flow past her, leaving her peaceful and calm. She cracked an eye open, ever so slightly, so that she could observe the CEO in the car with her. He looked angered and annoyed like he was fighting an inner battle and kept glancing over at her, as if hoping to find a solution to whatever his problem was. ((A/N: If only she knew!....)) She looked at him, studying his features. For all his physical beauty, he really was an ugly man. She noted the scowl on his face, the pride in his eyes, and the arrogant lift of his jaw. She didn't know what had come over her earlier, but now it was gone just as fast as it had come. Ah well. She rose up to a sitting position, glancing around her. Noticing Kaiba's scowl, she set to work **Operation: Get Rich CEO Royally Ticked Off.**

* * *

Kaiba's scowl deepened as he noticed they had stalled. He opened up the intercom.

"What's going on here? Keep us moving!" With a deft flick, he switched off the intercom, slouching back into his bad mood. The voice of the driver, fearing for his job, came back wavering and apologetic.

"Sir...there appears to be a slight traffic jam...we will have to wait a couple of minutes...sorry sir."

Kaiba crossed his arms and his scowl sank deeper on his face. He noticed a movement and glanced to his right. Serenity sat there, an identical scowl on her features, slightly tinged with a smile, arms crossed in defiance. She was looking straight forwards, not a muscle moving. Kaiba sighed in exasperation, doing a double-take as an identical burst of air escaped Serenity's mouth. He looked back at her, both of their heads moving in synchronization. The CEO glared at her, the same expression mirrored back at him. He opened his mouth, as hers did the same.

"Will you stop copying me?" Kaiba shook his head. He could have sworn he heard two voices instead of just his.

They eyed each other warily. Finally, Kaiba scoffed, the same reaction coming from Serenity's lips. And speaking of lips...Kaiba stared at her soft, pink lips, looking like rose petals, dancing in the light. He watched them, wanting to feel them. Kaiba wondered what it would be like to touch them, to stroke them, to ....kiss them? Kaiba's eyes popped open, wide in shock. Where had that thought come from? He studied her face, eyes wide in a parody of his own, high cheekbones accentuating the distinction in her features, hazel eyes sparkling with fun. He tore his gaze away from her face, desperately trying to regain a semblance of his previous focus. What WAS it with her?

With a rumble, the car started back up. That simple action was a godsend to Kaiba, who welcomed the distraction from Serenity's gaze and the oppressive silence.

"What?" he thought furiously, "Since when has silence been oppressive? Quiet is calming! And that girl keeps interrupting it!" Speaking of which...

"So why are you here anyways?" she asked.

"What?" barked Kaiba, surprised, "This is MY limo!"

"But you said you wouldn't be here. Or at least implied it...why would you need a babysitter for Mokuba if you'd be here yourself?"

"If you must know. ....giant leaping leprechauns have taken over my company. So I'm out of work." He blinked. Was that humor? The only humor he relished was sadistic...that was sarcasm, not sadism! What was with him today?

She glared.

He responded. "Fine. My meeting was cancelled. Happy?" She nodded and looked away.

Finally, with a gentle purring of the motor, the car pulled up in front of his mansion. Finally! He was relieved once the driver opened the door. However, apparently Serenity was equally inclined to escape the leather confines of the car. She quickly moved across the car to sit right next to Kaiba on the end, pushing him back. Shocked at her closeness, he couldn't move. One minute she was there, pressing up against him, scent sweet and cloying in his nostrils, all soft feminism, the next minute gone. She beamed at the driver.

"Thank you for being so courteous...much more than Mr. Icecube here..." She leaned over and gave the poor man a kiss on the cheek, causing to flush and turn 7 shades of red. Kaiba almost missed the whole thing, so enraptured by that one fatal encounter. He climbed out to see Serenity already halfway up the steps. Both men shook their heads, watching her go, then Kaiba was gone, setting off after her.

Seto finally reached the door with Serenity waiting there, unable to get past the verbal and retinal security. He breathed heavily. '_Why did I have to put in so many steps?'_ Taking a deep breath, he controlled his breathing and punched in the override code, placed his eye up to the register, and enunciated clearly.

"Seto Kaiba" With a click, Kaiba opened the door and walked straight into a banana cream pie.

* * *

...Don't ask..

hehe...pervert Seto. never thought we'd see the day... dundundundunn...can anyone guess what exactly just happened?? Because it may be kinda obvious

couple little notes here:

**TinyFlyer02** – thank you so much for your review and I will gladly beta any other chapters!

**Princess Seren** – Thanx!! I'm glad you thought it was funny!!! (I'm hoping to get some random humors up, but I don't know...stupid chatscript format rule...) anywayz, thanks!

**Funky Egyptian** – Well I didn't update THAT soon, but I updated... Thanx for the review!

**swt-honey-angel – **i know it's a bit typical, but I'm trying to steer away from that...it will be at bit different in the chapters to come I hope!

**Jade Wyvern – **you strange... anywayz, you got up a fic, so don't complain! (and you're updating 10x faster)

**IceFire3** – thanx for the review!!!

**Sorceress Vanessa **– I know what you mean, lol. I always end up laughing over something I'm reading and anyone walking by just sorta stares. ...I love that word!!! BWEE!!! nn !!!! Thank you a bunches!!

**InnoscenTorn** – Thanx!!! I'll check out your fic as soon as I can!!!

**Kikoken** – I've updated!! ..don't worry, joey will have more say in this.. he's just needs money right now... --u He heard $100 and zoned out. He'll have second thoughts later. Kaiba's kinda scary... we get inside his head more this chappie. I'm not so sure this chapter is as funny.... Oh well! Thanx so much for reviewing!!! nn!!!

OK – Also, I would suggest checking out Jade Wyvern's new fic... it's her first so FLAME ALL YOU WANT!!! .....i mean, be very nice. !!!! I know I'm dead meat when she reads this. Anywayz, it's a AU, ancient Egypt....i think it's going to be a YY/OC and S/OC....it's interesting so far.

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!!! I had expected this chapter to be up last week some time... school is just going crazy right now. I finally got past it to finish typing this! nn !!! anywayz, no telling when the next chapter might be up....check my lookup every once in a while, I may leave a note saying when the next part may be up...

Also, sorry it's so short, but i have much more planned, so these will come in shorter installments, but i have a bunch of chapters coming. n.n thanx!

I think that's it!!! Anywayz, thanx to all my lovely reviewers!!! And....

R&R!!!

BlackLightniing


	3. Enter The Mokuba

Hey! I'm BAAAACK!!!!!!!

Seto: lovely. Fantastic. Peachy. **ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!!!!**

BlackLightning: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Seto: ::has gag in mouth:: ::is tied to back of car::

BlackLightning: Anywayz, congrats to **Sorceress Vanessa** for correctly guessing what the pie was about!!! ::gives V-chan a Seto plushie:: ...not QUITE sure if I bought the **voodoo doll **or the **plushie**...

Seto: ::looks alarmed::

Sorceress Vanessa: ::grins insanely::

BlackLightning: ::shoots off gun::

Car: ::starts w/ Seto on top of it::

Seto: O.O eeeeeee!!!!

Car: ::going 150 mph::

BlackLightning: n.n!!! YAY!

Sorceress Vanessa: ::squeezing Seto plushie to death::

Seto: ::being choked::

BlackLightniing: Maybe it WAS a voodoo doll. ...

Anywayz, ... 

Disclaimer: Black-Lightniing does not own Yugioh or anything else because she's a pathetic little person that doesn't even know how to write properly and she always –

BlackLightning: EEEEEE!!

Disclaimer: ::being choked::

BlackLightning: Can ANYONE do this without insulting me?!?'

Seto: muffle...no...muffle

BlackLightning: ::pulls out her own Seto plushie:: ::pulls out sewing pins::

Seto: OO .... muffle...crap...muffle

ON WITH THE STORY!!! (Seto: AAAA -muffle- AHHH!!! ::running away from V-chan and B.L.)

* * *

**Silent Attraction  
**_Chapter 3 - Revealing Talks_

Seto wiped off the creamy substance with a towel as he glared at Mokuba. They were in the kitchen, cleaning off the pie that had gotten – everywhere. In his hair, his mouth, his ears, his shirt, down his shirt, all over his face ... basically, Mokuba was going to pay dearly for this. Of course, Mokuba was going to make money as well...one way or another. For after recovering from the shock of seeing Seto doused in a confectionary instead of the babysitter, he had quickly grabbed the camera he used for such events and ...click, click, click, instant blackmail. Of course, Seto was quite preoccupied at the time and most likely hadn't noticed the presence of the camera – Serenity, however, had. She wondered how much they would cost...Joey's birthday was coming up soon... But I digress.

Seto, giving Mokuba one last look, turned to Serenity and spoke. "If you breathe one word of this to your little nerd pack, you will pay. Remember that." Turning again to Mokuba, he said, "I'm going to get **cleaned up**," Mokuba swallowed hard. "So just start your homework or something." Back to Serenity. "You, follow him, keep him out of trouble, and make sure he does his homework." With a creak of the chair, he stood up and walked out, presumably headed towards his rooms.

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. That was close."

"Why did you have that pie there in the first place?" Serenity asked, already half-knowing what the answer would be.

"Well...um....I didn't really want a babysitter...so...um...." He trailed off. Serenity smiled knowingly. "Well, I'm glad to see that it backfired. Now, lead on to the homework!" Mokuba rolled his eyes...he had hoped she had forgotten that part. With a resigned sigh, he strode out, took a left, walked for a half-mile, turned right, climbed some stairs, took a right, walked down some stairs, and ended up in a large room with a desk, computer, and what looked like two odd silvery modules laying across the room. Serenity, struck by a hunch, poked her head out the other door.

"Hey! We were about five feet from this place! Why did you have to drag me halfway across the mansion?!" Serenity angrily asked.

Mokuba turned red. "To see if I could lose you along the way." was the reply. Serenity had a flash of inspiration.

"Hey, Mokuba. Instead of picking on me, why don't you aim your lovely little tricks at Kaiba?" she said, grinning.

"...You mean my brother? But he already knows all of my pranks..." He countered.

"So, we'll just have to invent new ones! You caught him with the pie today...!"

"I suppose...of course you realize he has cameras in here, right?"

"So? Go erase the tapes later!" Serenity said, grinning from ear to ear, "It can't be that hard!"

"Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and finally, Serenity had to ask the question. "Now where is your homework?"

------------------------------------------------------

Seto emerged from the shower, dripping warm, steamy water over the floor. Quickly, he grabbed a towel and wiped off the remaining moisture from his body; he then wrapped the towel around his waist and proceeded into his suite. As he hunted out new attire, he silently cursed the fact that his meeting had been cancelled due to 'unexpected delays' in the other attendees' schedules. Hmph. If he had just gone to the meeting as planned, he wouldn't have had to suffer a ride with the girl in his limo, would have shunned any cream pies whatsoever, avoided severe humiliation, and most likely have gained a new company to add on to Kaiba Corp. He finished dressing and walked into the other room where he keyed the video monitors, just to make sure Mokuba was actually doing his homework and not trying to avoid his new babysitter. He found both Mokuba and Serenity in Mokuba's game room, conversing as his brother typed out something on the computer. Keying the sound, he listened for a time, startled when the topic of the conversation turned to him.

------------------------------------------------------

Joey flopped on the couch, narrowly avoiding the pizza boxes that had piled up over time. The only reason this couch had escaped Serenity's keen gaze was the fact that it was located in his room, where even she feared to tread, dirty as it was. Some day, Joey expected to come home and see his room completely bare, Serenity finally tiring of trying to get him to clean it. Oh well. He would deal with that issue when it came. For now... Joey fished the remote out of the depths of the couch, finally finding it along with a magazine, a couple of coins, a piece of long-forgotten moldy pizza, and Mai's bracelet she had lost while sitting on the couch a couple weeks ago. He pressed the remote, coming to a news/gossip channel where, seeing the topic, immediately stopped, turned up the sound, and watched, amazed.

------------------------------------------------------

Serenity looked over the title of Mokuba's paper for language arts. "_My Role-Model"_ it was called. She quickly glanced down to see the subject of such praise – it was hardly a surprise to see it was the elder Kaiba. What Mokuba saw in that man confused her. Perhaps Kaiba was different around Mokuba, but that didn't change the way he treated anyone else unfortunate enough to run across his path. 'Like me.' She thought, ruing the day she accepted this job. It had turned out, to be perfectly honest, not like she had expected. She shifted her focus back to Mokuba's paper. She nimbly snatched the paper from in front of Mokuba, quickly scanning the guidelines. Serenity then replaced the sheet, briefly looking over what he had written so far. Some phrases jumped out at her as she skimmed: "_...may not be the nicest to everyone else, but he takes care of me..."; "..always protected me from people that made fun of me and hurt me, even when we were just kids..."; "...but I try to help him like more people his age...A couple I think he actually does like a little bit..." ... _Serenity read that and stifled a gasp. 'Are you kidding me? Jeez, I didn't even think he noticed the rest of us at school...Mokuba's just being overly optimistic.'

"Mokuba...you like your brother, right?" she asked carefully, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Nii-san always takes care of me!" he replied cheerily.

"Yes...but he treats the rest of us like dirt! Every time he sees Joey, he insults him and calls him 'mutt' and 'mongrel'... the rest of us are luckier – we get ignored!" she retorted, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Well...that doesn't mean he hates all of you. I think he just has sort of a rivalry with Joey...but as for the rest of you... I think he doesn't see a point in talking. In his own words, '_...They just babble on about the same stupid things, day after day...there's no point in talking to someone when you already know what they're going to say..' _I think if he finds someone with original ideas and unpredictability, he'd talk to them more. I just think he's kinda lonely too.." he finished.

"Perhaps." A voice spoke, cold and annoyed.

Serenity gulped.

------------------------------------------------------

Joey, alarmed, called up Mai as he watched the TV screen. The phone rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Mai? It's Joey. Are ya near a TV set?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said, wary of what was coming next.

"Good. Go to Channel 14 and tell me if that's who I think it is."

Mai turned on the TV, found the remote, and typed in 1 – 4. As the picture came into focus, she gasped.

"I take it ya agree?" Joey asked.

"...What the heck?!?" Mai exclaimed, "What on earth is going on here? When was this shot?"

"This afternoon...recognize the background?" Joey said.

"...the school..." Mai mumbled. "But how could this happen?"

"Have you heard about her new job?" Joey queried. "Well, it's her **former** job once I see her today."

"...right." She agreed.

"Can you do a little investigation for me?" he asked.

"I think so..." she said, "But I'll need a little help."

* * *

..........and we're done for now!!!! (and I'm going to take this time to say I still think it was short...) 

Ok. Um...every chapter, if you can guess what's coming next, you get a lovely little prize! Like a **Super Spiffy Seto Plushie/Voodoo Doll**, which is what **Sorceress Vanessa** got today! FUN! ... kay!

Here we go!

**Jade Wyvern: **oh, good, its the other half reviewing this time. I like variety. ..Thanx? I guess... seeing as you complimented me and sorta threatened me at the same time... anywayz, toodles!

**BobGod**: Thanx! I was sorta hoping to get past that 'i'm serenity and i'm so weak' mentality displayed in the anime ... nice to know i'm succeeding! Thank you for your review!

**pinkdreamer122:** Thank you! I enjoyed that line as well when I went back and re-read the chapter. Thanx again!

**Kiko:** all is revealed in this chapter... and thanks for the review!

**Alley Cat: **::hands A.C. a tissue:: right. um... thanx? I'll try to put you in the opening scene next chappie.

**InnoscenTorn:** Thank you for reinforcing my courage there! I wasn't sure if my update speed and short chappies were annoying anyone. Thanx again!

**C.A.M.E.O.** : ::blushes:: I'm flattered.Thank you so much! I'm glad to know you enjoyed it.

**Sorceress Vanessa:** BINGO! you guessed it! don't you just love evil Mokuba?

**nkitty29, Princess Seren, Tinyflyer02 - **thank you all for your kind reviews!

Anywayz, school isn't being so evil for the next half-week or so. I just had a bunch of tests so fortunately the teachers didn't feel like putting hmwk on top of that. Yay! I'm kinda typing this on my dads laptop b/c he thought it'd be **fun **to have a little float trip down **10 miles** of river. In canoes. In the middle of the day. Funfun! NOT. So i convinced him to bring his laptop.  
  
(Seto: I ..muffle... have twenty laptops ..muffle.. and a bunch of ..muffle.. random computers so ...muffle... ha!)  
(BlackLightniing: ::glares::)  
(Seto: ::is suddenly being chased by lions through the Amazon:: )  
  
..hehe. anywayz, switchfoot rox. I love their cd. Sorry. I'm using this for random thought time... its all good. ...I'm rambling so I'll just end this now. BYES!!!

BlackLightniing


	4. A Heated Argument

Hey y'all!!!! I'm FINALLY back!!!! I am Sooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I've had like, essays, a GIANT website project that ate up ALL of my weekends, more tests and such and generally, HOMEWORK HOMEWORK AND HOMEWORK!!! Aagh! Ok, got that out of my system. ... I hope this chappie's ok, I had a bad case of writer's block on top of everything else. What you see now is the result of many many revisions and edits. Whew! I'll be glad to get this chappie up. The story starts to get more interesting a little ways into it. So just bear with me for the next chapter or so, and I'll try to update more often!!!!

And guess what? **Sorceress Vanessa **and **Tk Macintosh **get a lovely little prize for correctly guessing what on earth joey and mai were spazzing about!

And that is..... a **Super Messy Cream Pie Seto Kaiba!** All covered in whipped cream goodieness!!! If you pull the nice little string in the back, he says stuff! Like, "Mokuba, you're grounded!" or "AAAGHH!!! I can't see!" I love it!!! And everyone else who reviewed, you get a **Seto Picture** to pin up on the wall. You can flip the sides... on one side it's ultra hot **High Priest** **Seto**, on the other is **Rich CEO Seto**. Kay? You can use it to gaze at or to throw darts at. winkwink

Anywayz, here is the long-awaited fourth chapter!!!!

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!)

* * *

.....Chapter Four!!!

* * *

**Silent Attraction**  
_Chapter Four – A Heated Argument_

"Perhaps." The voice spoke, cold and annoyed.

Serenity slowly recovered her composure, after the shock of hearing Seto Kaiba's voice shattered what little confidence she possessed. That man was going to destroy any self-control she had managed to hold onto before long.

Gradually, she turned to face the source of the disturbance, where, much to her dismay, the devil himself, in CEO form stood, leaning against the doorframe. Serenity gulped as she realized the situation was much worse than she had imagined. Not only was the young company president incredibly attractive (as usual), his hair was still dripping wet, framing an amazingly striking countenance. Serenity forced herself to keep calm as she searched for the quickest way to an exit not blocked by... _him_.

Mokuba was looking slightly guilty, confused, and intrigued at the same time.

Serenity finally looked back at the man in the doorway, forcing herself to not look at his face, his eyes, hair, or body; she was already distracted enough, and frantic on top of that!

Kaiba spoke, his voice dripping with contempt and sarcasm. "So you think its 'fun' to talk about me behind my back, do you Wheeler?" Serenity looked around, hastily thinking, "_AAH!! He heard us talking about him!!! EEP!!! He's going to boil me alive or suck out my blood or something!!! Demon!!!"_

She eventually slowed her breathing and closed her eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"Who says we were talking about you?"

"You're smarter than that, Wheeler."

She eyed him, critically taking in components of his appearance, gauging her chances of making it out of this (relatively) unscathed. Finally, she finished contemplating and spoke.

"Oh come on. You never know. Try me."

Kaiba grinned wolfishly. "I'd rather not."

Serenity, sensing she was gaining the upper hand, ignored the crude humor and continued. "Well? What are you waiting for? This conversation is done. Are you just going to stand around all day?"

"No, actually I came to...." Kaiba mentally cursed himself. Why had he come? "...check up on Mokuba's homework," he finished lamely.

Serenity's eyes narrowed as she raised an eyebrow. "Can I go home? Because I thought that was **MY** job. Don't you have a company to run? That leads me to wonder **why I'm here**! Your own pleasure? _Hentai!"_

And with that, she approached him at a fast clip, drew her hand back, and smacked him across the face.

Seto Kaiba, the scary-as-hell Ultra Hot CEO, most intimidating man you could ever meet, glare that could melt steel with an equally debilitating tongue, Mr. I-Always-Have-A-Better-Comeback, was totally and completely dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I supposed to act like a vapid fangirl? I think all that adoration has finally gone to your head Kaiba if you think you can just have any woman you want."

Kaiba finally recovered from the shock of Wheeler talking (and striking) back; slowly his eyes grew to mere slits, channeling a glare much like one a cobra wears as it prepares to strike its unsuspecting prey.

Serenity took a breath and realized whom she was talking to. And gulped.

* * *

Kaiba, seeing his opening, moved across the room to grab Serenity's wrist. Alarmed, Serenity tried to grab onto the desk, something, to stop him from pulling her from the room. 

Mokuba, having quietly slipped away a few moments prior after noticing both of the pair distracted, approached the room, determined to achieve a worthy goal. Well, maybe not so worthy.

Serenity turned and glowered at the CEO, only to see the glare returned by icy blue eyes. Both stood their ground, equally determined not to back down. Kaiba leaned in close, so close he could smell her and revel in her intoxicating scent, and...whispered into her ear.

"You're wasting my time."

Serenity glared at him as Kaiba slowly leaned back. When he was about an inch from her face, he smirked and –click–. Both of them whirled towards the sound, where Mokuba stood there, camera in hand, Kaiba-like smirk on his face. Soon, though, he noticed the ugly look on the elder Kaiba's face, turned, and raced away, clutching his ill-gotten prize tightly so that it would not slip out of his grasp.

* * *

Joey watched the news tidbit for the fifth time, unbelieving. The headline shone bright, burning itself into his eyes. "_Seto Kaiba's GIRLFRIEND?"_ it read in obnoxious lettering, as loathsome as the anchorwoman's bright pink lipstick and nail polish, all of which were exuding a lurid and gaudy aura. 

The picture switched from the insipid anchorwoman to a video clip shot earlier that day. "What we're seeing here is a direct feed from a video satellite taken earlier today. This afternoon at 3:35 outside Domino High, Mr. Kaiba was seen getting into a limo, only to be joined moments later by a female attending the same school." said the woman.

The doors of the school swung open to reveal a girl rushing out, clearly tense. She stopped short in front of the limo, exchanged words with someone in the interior, and reluctantly got in. Right before she got into the limo, the clip stopped and zoomed up on her face. "Do you know this girl?" the anchorwoman asked. "If so, call into our station and you can receive an all expenses-paid trip to Tokyo for your assistance!" Joey, however, was still staring at the screen, where it showed, quite clearly despite the grainy photo, Serenity Wheeler's face, framed for the entire world to see.

The doorbell rang and Joey jumped off the couch to answer it.

* * *

.....Done!

* * *

Aaah! I apologize, this was a short chapter, and it really sucked. I am out of inspiration right now, so I hope my next chapter is much longer!!!! I don't want to have to make you guys wait for a short little unromantic chapter!!! This was basically a filler until next time. SO SORRY!!!! I WILL get the next chapter up soon! (the next chapter should be more interesting!) (and btw...... can you guys help Jade Wyvern out?? She might get depression if she keeps on suffering from such lack of reviews.....lol... her fic is actually pretty good. The Two Slaves, that is anywayz, just go read it if you're bored and have nothing better to do.) 

REPLIES!!!

**Darkhope**: I'm hoping to work in some J/M soon... this will mainly be S/S, but it MAY become part J/M in later chapters. Or, if I'm really ambitious and write a sequel, it'll be mainly J/M and S/S on the side... but that's all a long way off. Thanx!

**YukikoAngel520** – Well, Joey will certainly be suspicious, but I'm thinking he will be in the dark for a while.

**kikoken** – Thanx! Um...I'd love to join! I'll check up on it soon! ... Seto IS pretty evil... lol, that's the best part about him! (well, one of many)

**Sorceress Vanessa – **You're too good at figuring out what comes next!! ...lol ... I love my seto plushie!! (I think I'm going to make a button that says, "I Love My Seto Plushie" with a picture of scowling Seto on it... THAT would be funny.) Thanx again for reviewing!!!

**DarkConscience** – YAY!!! I got a compliment!!!!! ::does happy dance:: ok, I'm done. And Mokuba has BROWN eyes!!!!! ...(....wait....BLUE?!?! Crap, she's right!!) heh heh......

**Essenity, cheerfulangel57, Black Mistress, RiterAnonymous, nkitty29, BobGod, pinkdreamer122, TinyFlyer02** ---- Thank you all for your kind reviews!!! 

See ya!!!

Black-Lightniing


	5. Confused Thoughts, A Collision, and A Sh...

Hey y'all, I'm back. Three words: School Is Evil. Possessed. In-severe-need-of-an-exorcist. Demonic. Okay, maybe more than three words, you get the idea. My stupid history project took ALL OF MY TIME!!!!! But, hey, I turned it in, so now I can.. update! Yays! I'm so weird. So sorry for the last short chapter, so I made this one extra-long! Well, actually it was going to be but then I split it into two chapters. Lol, check out the animal imagery in the first sentence! XD meek as a puppy!!! You can tell I love Kaiba….lol. I have about 4 puppy references… see if you can find them all. Ok, this chapter was going to be really long so I split it up into 2 separate posts. I pulled an Alley Cat and just started typing randomly… and didn't get around to what I wanted to say…

'_Serenity's thoughts'_

**'Seto's thoughts'**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

* * *

**Silent Attraction  
**_Chapter 5 – Confused Thoughts, a Collision, and a Shocked Mokuba_

Joey opened the door, meek as a puppy, poking his head out the door and back in like a turtle venturing out of its shell, as if expecting a stampede of wild animals to come barge the door down.. With a glance, he relaxed and opened it wide. Mai stood there, hands on her hips, staring at him as if he had gone insane.

"It's just me!" she said.

Joey turned red under her gaze and mumbled, "Well I was kinda expectin' some dementoid reporter ta come stormin up tryin to get tha scoop on my sista, everythan' she's ever done, etc.…or worse, Tristan bargin' in, demandin how I coulda let Serenity out of ma sight an' into tha clutches of that monsta'."

Mai nodded sympathetically. "But now we need to get to work."

"So. What are we going to do about this?" Joey asked. Mai's cell phone started buzzing.

"Hold on. If this is whom I think it is…Right! I have to take this."

Mai stepped outside the hallway. Soon a bright perky voice (A/N- figured it out yet? Lol., kinda obvious) could be heard through the earpiece.

"Hey Mai! Guess what? Good news!" Mai tensed, awaiting a big scoop.

" I FOUND SUGAR!!!"

Mai sweatdropped, wishing she had a better choice for an accomplice. Preferably one less hyper and with a longer attention span. But she needed someone who could monitor Kaiba 24/7. And that meant one person. Enter Mokuba. Who was now Super-Hyper-Mokuba.

"Did you know that sugar makes a lovely buzzing pleasant feeling? Especially when consumed in copious amounts!?!… WHEEE!!!!!

Joey muttered from behind her, "Looks like it upped his vo-cab-u-la-ree too." Mai sweatdropped again.

Finally, after listening to Mokuba ramble on about the positive effects of sugar in the body (using college-level terminology) for a minute or so, Mai stepped in.

"Um, Mokuba, WHAT ABOUT KAIBA?"

Fortunately, that subject got him back to a (somewhat) normal energy level as Mokuba stopped his rambling to snicker. "Um…I sorta left him and Serenity ready to tear my throat out. Hehe. I got a picture of them looking like they were going to.. KISS!! Hahahahahaha --- crackle"

The line filled with static as Mokuba, in his glee, dropped the phone into a bag of Skittles. This led to him rummaging through the bag to find the phone... and therefore eating MORE candy.

Mokuba's manic hyperactive level quickly rose to 400 mg of sugar/cubic milliliter of blood. Which is a lot. Meanwhile, behind Mai, Joey was having fits of the thought of his innocent little sister kissing that monster. Needless to say, Mai was not having a fun time.

"MOKUBA! PUT DOWN THE CANDY! JOEY! GET OVER IT!!"

Joey immediately stopped moping and looked up at Mai with sad puppy dog eyes. Rustling sounds were no longer heard over the phone. Mokuba sat quietly. Mai shook her head and thought '_Boys. Use a little force and they turn into cowering puppies .' _Mai quickly issued instructions and they set off with their jobs.

* * *

Serenity soon found herself alone with Kaiba. 

In an empty room.

Alone.

With him.

Him.

Oh.  
Crap.

Serenity slowly started backing up as she pretended to look at her watch. All it took was Seto looking up sharply to stop her in her tracks. '_Uh-oh.' _

Kaiba advanced. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Um…home?"

There was an awkward silence as Kaiba's eyes bored into hers. Finally he spoke, disdain tingeing his features.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Um…yes?"

"If I have to suffer you being here at all, we will get something accomplished."

Serenity didn't like the sound of that. What did he mean?

His eyes glared into hers. "The project, moron." Serenity breathed a sigh of relief as Kaiba shook his head is exasperation. "Why you even think anything other than that… Why would I even waste my time with you?"

'_**Good question…**_**_Why are you wasting your time on her anyways?_**'

'**Shut up. Duh. Project. Moronic teacher. End of story.'**

'_**Right. That's why you hired her to babysit Mokuba.'**_

'**That was a jab at her brother. The mutt.'**

'_**Dear god you sound gay. That's it. You're in love with the mutt.'**_

'_What the hell?!_ **NO!'**

'**_So you admit you find females attractive?'_**

'**No.'**

'**_Well, based on the lack of evidence to the contrary, I'll have to assume you're gay.'_**

'**I'm about to kiss that girl right now just to get you to shut up!'**

' _**Shalalalalala, kiss the girl…'**_

'**NO!'**

'**_Gay'_**

'**NO!'**

'**_Um, Mr. _**_Logical**, there is no evidence to the contrary.'**_

'…_**.'**_

'**_Unless of course you admit you have feelings for Serenity…_'**

'…**.'**

'**_Is that a yes?'_**

'**NO!"**

'(**_sigh) It's hard being a conscience.'_**

Serenity of course was watching an inner battle of wills going on in Seto's face. Finally, he pulled himself together, scowled even more fiercely at her than before, and growled, "Come with me."

Serenity, while quite brave and adventurous, was in NO way, shape, or form, going to leave into this giant mansion with Kaiba.

Alone.

With Kaiba.

No way.

No way.

She shook her head and backed up slowly. As soon as Kaiba noticed this defiance, he quickly glared and started forward. With a little squeak, Serenity turned and fled out the door behind her, disappearing quicker than Seto could even think to stop her. With a growl, he started to run. That insolent little wench!

Serenity was running quickly, but she was tiring quickly, feeling her breath leaving her by the moment. Suddenly, out of the blue, a hand caught her right arm as it swung back. She let out a small shriek. The hand pulled sharply, and she swung around to face an enraged Seto Kaiba.

Unfortunately, when he pulled on her arm, she had slowed down, but he himself hadn't slowed at all. With that pent-up energy, he crashed into her, sending her tumbling to the floor, following closely on her heels.

Serenity was feeling some considerable pain now. Her head just slammed into the hard tile, she was out of breath, and to top it all off, Kaiba was lying on top of her! Could this situation get any worse?

With that thought in mind, Mokuba entered the hallway.

* * *

Mai logged onto the computer with a click. Accessing her email, she was gratified to see a new email from a **hyperskittlesboi6103 (at) kaibacorp . com** Opening it, she found an Internet link. Clicking it, she saw the words: "**Welcome to the Kaiba Mansion Security Home Page**" She grinned, and clicked the first thing that she saw: "Overview of Ground Floor". 

Mai sighed as the page started loading. 15…….17…… 20……

Her mind wandered. After being unable to concentrate on a single thing for any decent time, her mind wandered back to one thing…. Joey. He seemed present in her every thought.

35…….36…..38…

She started plotting strategies for Duel Monsters, when his smiling face showed up, grinning cockily as he faced down Bandit Keith in Duelist Kingdom. She thought about going shopping, and found herself wondering whether he would like _this_ shirt or _those_ shoes. She couldn't get him out of her head.

54………58………..61…………..

Her mind started racing. Did this _mean _anything? Did it….no…maybe…could it…hmm…

67...........68..........73...........

Finally, she asked herself the question she feared even to ask mentally. Did she... _like_ him?

78…..80……82…….

The natural rebuttal of "_No!!"_ floated to the top of her conscience. But….she felt like she didn't _want _that to be true. She felt rocked to her very core. Why would this issue have to appear now? She shakily put the matter aside and tried desperately to think of something else. Much to her dismay, Joey chose that moment to walk in the door.

92…….94….97……

Her mind went crazy. She couldn't talk to him right now! It didn't matter if she liked him, the mere suggestion coupled with his presence was NOT GOOD! She felt Joey eyes hot on her back like lasers… Her face heated up. '_NO!'_

99…..100

She sighed with relief as the page finished loading.

She took a quick glance over the monitors, stiffening slightly when Joey leaned forward to see better. She gasped with shock and alarm. '_Oh no. What have we done?_'

* * *

Serenity just closed her eyes, wishing she would wake up and be home in her bed as Kaiba tried to untangle their limbs. Struggling up from the ground, he turned and saw Mokuba there, eyes wide. Mentally, he sighed. "**_Why me?"_** Mokuba stood there, stock still, not moving. Seto rolled his eyes and walked up to him. 

Mokuba made eye contact then asked tentatively. "What were you doing to Serenity?"

"It's not what it looked like. Now go finish your homework."

Mokuba, eyes still wide, turned and trudged off, totally confused and in shock.

Kaiba turned to see the hallway empty.

She was gone.

* * *

XD She ran away!!! But don't worry, she's not actually going to escape…well, probably not…I mean, this guy has like, 7 foot walls around the mansion… 

Hehe, I found a good Thanksgivings gift – updating!

Okay, I did it again. I started with an end in mind, started typing, and ended up with something totally different. Okay, sorry, big stuff comes next chapter (hopefully). And thank you for all being so patient!!!

Yay, lots of reviews! You guys are so nice…

Replies:

**Nkitty29 **– Oh great, more sugar. Just what he needs. XD

**Darkhope** – You'll like this chapter, I put lots of J/M in for you. Plus it's so fun to see Mai confused. (And joey is just oblivious)

**Sorceress Vanessa - **not much to guess this chapter! But yes, you're too good lol. Well, you can try to figure out where she's going to run… (cause I have no idea myself… --")

**Cheerfulangel57 - **Thanks bunches! And I love the whole camera thing… Mokuba lives for his camera and blackmail, lol. He probably has a pretty large allowance by now…

**Kikoken - **" well I didn't really update THAT quickly… sweatdrop hehe… okay so it took me a month.

**Black Mistress – **Poor Joey. He's getting hit with something every 3 minutes… But Mokuba won't be running now, he's still in shock, lol! Seeing his big brother….um.. in an unfortunate position.. XD poor kid, he's scarred for life.

**Orangey91 - **don't we all! I would so call in… screw supporting the characters; I want to go to Tokyo! lol

**Jessica** – This story won't be done for…a while at least. I'm thinking around 30 chapters, maybe more, maybe less. (so I need to update faster) Thanks!

**Alley Cat - **Ok, I may put you in the next intro.

**Kariah – **Okay, thanks for the suggestions!

**Kirarafreak - **--; just tell her to leave. Jk. Thanks bunches

**prettyStupidGirl – **Hehe, poor Joey! He gets tortured even more in this chapter….

**Jade Wyvern – **Um, duh! Way too much homework. You know what? My LA teacher gave us like, 5 hours of hw over break! And what is the title for the fic?? I need to know…

**Starwolf, TkMacintosh, VeryShortMidget, thefutureMrs. Kaiba, pinkdreamer122 - **Thanx for all your reviews!!!

I will try to update quicker this time!

- BlackLightniing


End file.
